Family
by Purpleprincess1147
Summary: Hurt and heartbroken, the girls flee the village, leaving behind the men they once loved. Confused and distraught, the boys wait for their return, hoping to fix everything they broke. Years later, the girls return with some new faces. They avoid the boys as much as possible, refusing to speak to them, claiming they no longer love them. But the boys refuse to give up; to let go.
1. Tears

Family

By: Purpleprincess1147

* * *

Pp1147: Okay, this is my third fanfic, my first being Skater Girls And Playboys (In Progress), and my second being I Love Halloween (Complete). Hope you like it! ^_^

Shino: ...Pp1147 does not own Naruto...

* * *

"Ugh," Tenten groaned as she flushed the toilet, "I need to get the girls."

Just as she finished her sentence, she heard someone banging on her door.

She walked over to the door and opened it, only to come face-to-face with Ino. Behind her stood Sakura and Hinata, each holding a shopping bag.

She raised an eyebrow. "Uh, come in. I was just about to get you guys."

They all walked in and sat down on the couch. Tenten sat down aswell.

"Tenten," Sakura asked seriously, "have you been experiencing morning sickness?"

Tenten gaped. _'How did she...?' _"Y-Yeah."

Sakura looked grim.

"Why?" Tenten asked, worried.

"W-We've all been e-experiencing morning sickness l-lately." Hinata answered truthfully.

"Tenten, when did it start?" Ino asked.

Tenten thought back to when the sickness had started. _'Let's see...my nineteenth birthday...the Jonin par- the Jonin party!'_

"Um, I'm pretty sure it started sometime after the Jonin party." Tenten stated. "What about you guys?"

"Same."

"S-Same."

"Same. Tenten, did you...you know...uh...do...'it'...with...anybody?" Sakura asked uncertainly.

Tenten shifted awkwardly. "Uh..."

"It's okay if you did Tenten. If it makes you feel any better, I did 'it' with somebody." Ino said to the brunette.

"M-Me too..." Hinata admitted shyly.

Tenten gasped. "You too, Hinata? What about you, Sakura?"

"Yeah," she admitted sadly.

"Well...yeah, I did." Tenten said uncertainly.

Sakura stood up abruptly. "Which has led me to believe that we might be...," her voice dropped to a whisper, "...pregnant."

Tenten's eyes widened. _'No...no, I can't be pregnant. I'm only nineteen! And the girls are eighteen! What are we going to do?!' _

"So, we brought these," Ino dug into one of the shopping bags and pulled out a pregnancy test, "just to make sure."

Tenten peeked inside the bags and raised an eyebrow. "How many did you buy?"

"T-Twelve. We're each g-going to take three." Hinata answered.

"Two to one." Sakura clarified.

Tenten nodded in understanding and took a deep breath. "Okay, who's going first?"

They all shifted, none of them wanting to go first.

"I'll go first."

They all stared at Hinata in shock as she grabbed three of the boxes and headed down the hall to the bathroom. She had been inside of Tenten's home before, and knew it like the back of her hand.

The three remaining girls waited anxiously. When Hinata came out, Ino went next, followed by Sakura, and finally Tenten.

They all sat in silence as they waited. When Sakura finally announced that they could check them, they all stood up and nodded.

They all stepped into the small bathroom and shuffled around to inspect the tests.

Hinata grabbed hers out of the sink and stared at them. Negative, positive, and...

Tenten took hers from the edge of the bathtub and gulped. Positive, negative, and...

Sakura sighed as she grabbed hers from the medicine cabinet. Positive, negative, and...

Ino grabbed hers off of the toilet lid with a shaky hand. Negative, positive, and...

Hinata felt herself go pale. Positive.

Tenten's eyes widened. Positive.

Sakura let out a silent gasp. Positive.

Ino felt dizzy as she looked at the third test in her hand. Positive.

"W-What are we g-going to do?" Hinata wailed silently.

"Well one thing's for sure," Sakura stated as she started to head out of the bathroom on shaky legs, "we have to tell them."

Ino looked at her as if she was crazy "Are you nuts?!"

"Ino, Sakura's right. We have to tell them." Tenten said as she threw all of the tests into the trash can.

"I-I guess you're r-right," Hinata said timidly.

Ino sighed. "O-Okay..."

They all exited Tenten's home and went their separate ways.

* * *

Hinata played with her fingers in anticipation. She walked as slowly as possible, not wanting to reach a certain blonde's home any time soon

_'W-What's N-Naruto-kun going to s-say? Will he b-be a-angry?'_

Hinata shook her head furiously. _'N-No. N-Naruto-kun's not like th-that!'_

Hinata looked up at the old structure that housed a certain blue-eyed boy. She took a deep breath before walking in. She went up the first flight of creaky steps and down the hall, before stopping at a door.

She took another deep breath before warily knocking on the door. The door swung open and Naruto stood there, looking rather confused.

"Hinata? Oh, Hinata! Just the person I wanted to talk to! Come on in!"

Hinata nervously stepped into his small apartment, her legs shaking.

"Sit down Hinata!" Naruto said as he sat down on the couch.

She copied his actions and sat down next to him. _'Here goes nothing.' _"Na-"

"Um, Hinata? I have a favor to ask..." Naruto trailed off, waiting for an answer.

Hinata stared at the boy curiously "S-Sure, N-Naruto-kun."

"Thanks. So, um, do you remember the Jonin party?" Naruto asked nervously.

Hinata felt her face heat up. She nodded rather hesitantly.

"Yeah, well, um...I would _really _appreciate it if you didn't mention to anyone what happened that night. You see, I don't want Sakura to find out and-"

Hinata felt her heart break as she drowned out the rest of his words. Of course he didn't love her. They were drunk. But he had said it himself. He said that he loved her right before it happened. And Hinata could've sworn that when he said that, he had come out of his drunken state for a moment; _just for one moment._

But no, he was still hooked up on Sakura, even though she and Sasuke have been dating for six months. Why didn't he understand? She loved him, goddamnit! Didn't he get it? She loved him, not Sakura! Sakura didn't love him! She never had and she never would! She was pregnant with his child, not Sakura!

"-so yeah. Hinata?"

Hinata stood up wordlessly and nodded, keeping her head down. "O-Okay."

Naruto blinked. "Really? Thanks, Hinata! Oh, what did you wanna tell me?"

"N-Nothing," she whispered. She turned and walked out of the apartment, tears now flowing freely from her pearl eyes.

* * *

Sakura bit her lip as she approached the Uchiha manor. How was she going to explain that she was pregnant with _his _child? She groaned and buried her face in her hands.

They had only been dating for six months! _Six months! _Not even a year, and she was already pregnant

_'I wish I never agreed to go out with him. I wish I never accepted to be his girlfriend. I wish I never became a Jonin_._ I wish I never went to the Jonin party. I wish none of this ever happened!'_

Sakura stared at the abandoned compound warily. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door. The door swung open almost immediately, and soon she was looking into the cold eyes of Uchiha Sasuke. She involuntarily gulped.

"Sakura?" He raised an eyebrow at the pink-haired girl.

"H-Hi, Sasuke-kun," Sakura greeted nervously with a small wave.

"Do you need something?" He asked, his eyes softening a bit.

"Ah, actually, I-I need to talk to you about something..." Sakura trailed off, biting her lip again.

Sasuke nodded, "Come in." He moved aside and she nervously walked in, sitting down on the black couch.

He wordlessly sat across from her on the other couch. "So, what do you want to talk to me about?"

"U-Um, y-you know the J-Jonin party?" She said uncertainly.

He nodded, ":What about it?"

She stared at him in surprise. "U-Uh, well, you know how we all became Jonin and we had that party and Tsunade brought sake and we were alone and you kissed me and-"

"Sakura, get to the point. You're rambling." Sasuke stated with no emotion in his voice.

"O-Oh, I am, aren't I? W-Well, okay..."

"Sakura, you know you can tell me anything, right?" Sasuke asked, sincerity in his voice.

Sakura let a small smile appear on her face, "Yes."

"So tell me already."

"I-I'm p-pregnant, Sasuke."

Sasuke's eyes widened, then narrowed. "Sakura, I don't have time for your games. Are you going to tell me or not?"

Sakura looked at him, surprised. "What do you mean games?"

He stood up, "Do you seriously expect me to believe your pregnant? Sakura, it was one time."

Sakura stood up, her hands over her stomach, "B-But I am! Why would you think I'm lying? This isn't some kind of game, Sasuke! This is serious! I'm pregnant and _you're _ the father!"

"Sakura, stop this nonsense. You're not pregnant."

"But I am! Why won't you believe me?!" She said, close to tears.

"You're not pregnant. If you're not going to tell me, just leave already." He motioned to the door.

She stared at him, tears pouring out of her eyes. "Sasuke! I'm pregnant with YOUR child. You're the father! Why don't you believe me! I lo-"

"Sakura, get out. It's over. _We're _over."

Sakura stared at him in shock. "S-Sasuk-"

"And even if you _are _pregnant-"

"But I am!"

"-I don't care. I don't want the kid."

It was like a hard slap to the face. She stared at him in shock. He didn't want the child. He didn't want to be a father. He didn't want her. He didn't love her. Her sorrow quickly escalated to anger.

"You're the one that wanted a family! You're the one that said you wanted to revive the clan! You're the one that helped make the baby!" She sobbed, her emerald eyes sparkling with tears.

Sasuke shifted uncomfortably before glaring. "Leave. NOW."

She looked at him one more time before running out of the compound, leaving a trail of tears behind.

* * *

Ino shifted nervously as she knocked on the door to the Nara compound. The door slowly opened to reveal none other than Nara Shikamaru.

But he wasn't alone.

Right by his side stood a familiar kunoichi from Suna.

Temari.

Ino stared at the girl in confusion. Why was she here?

"Oh, hey Ino," Shikamaru greeted, scratching the back of his head in confusion. "Do we have a mission or something?"

Ino shook her head slowly, her eyes fixed on the girl in front of her. "I-I need to talk to you about something. It's really important."

Shikamaru sighed. "Troublesome. Sure. Temari, can you wait in the livingroom?"

The girl nodded. "Sure, Shika-kun."

Shikamaru closed the door behind him.

"What's she doing here?" Ino blurted out without even realizing it

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. "I invited her over for dinner."

"Why?"

"Because she was in town. What did you wanna talk about?"

"O-Oh. U-Uhm, do you remember what we did at the Jonin party?" She asked, her face slightly red.

Shikamaru's half-lidded eyes snapped open, his face bright pink. "Uh, yeah..."

Ino took a deep breath. "Well I'm-"

"Shikamaru!" Temari opened the door and pulled on his arm, much to Ino's annoyance. "Your mom's calling you."

Shikamaru groaned. "Troublesome girlfriend. Tell her I'll be right there."

Temari nodded. "'Kay."

Ino stood there, frozen. He had a _girlfriend_. He didn't love her, he loved Temari. He didn't care about her, he cared about Temari. He wasn't with her, he was with Temari.

"Y-You and T-Temari...are dating?" Ino asked, confusion evident in her voice.

He scratched his cheek, "Uh, yeah. I asked her out a couple of days ago. Why?"

"Why? WHY?!" Ino glared at him. "Do you not remember what we did on the nigh of the Jonin party?!"

"Keep your voice down," he said worriedly, glancing at the closed door.

Ino glared at him. She was furious. She was hurt. She felt betrayed. "No! Shikamaru, we had sex! We made love! You told me you loved me! I love you!"

Shikamaru groaned. "Ino, forget about what happened. We were drunk, we didn't know what we were doing You don't love me. You love Sasuke."

"So you don't give a damn about our child, do you?! I'm pregnant, Shikamaru! I'm fuckin' pregnant!" Ino screamed at him, tears escaping her sky blue eyes.

Shikamaru stared at his teammate in shock. "What kind of sick joke is this? You're not pregnant. All you kunoichi have a seal."

"Yes I am! _You_ broke the seal!" She screamed, pulling down her skirt just enough to show her right hip. There was no seal.

"It was only once! Some other guy must've gotten you pregnant, because I sure didn't!" He protested.

She stared at him blankly. "So that's what you think, huh? You think I'm just some stupid whore. A slut. Well guess what, _Shika-kun?_" She whispered, taking a step back. "One time is all it takes."

Ino turned around and started running, leaving behind the man that she once loved.

* * *

Tenten approached the Hyuga compound on shaky legs. What exactly was she going to say to him? What exactly was she going to _do?_ The Hyuga clan was one of the most prestigious clans in Konoha. Her? She had no clan, no family, no _surname._ She was Tenten; just Tenten. They would never accept her into the clan. She and Neji weren't even _dating!_

And what about the child? Would they even accept the _child_? Would they want to take the baby from her? No, she wouldn't let them, she decided. Would they force her to get an abortion? No, that was even worse. Would they make her give the baby up for adoption? No, she decided. She was the mother; she would raise her own child. She took a deep breath before cautiously knocking on the door.

To her utmost surprise, Neji himself answered the door. He looked just as surprised as her.

"Tenten?"

"Uh, hi, Neji," she greeted weakly.

"Is something wrong?" He asked.

"Um, I just needed to talk to you about something..." She trailed off nervously, playing with her fingers.

He nodded, "Would you like to come in?"

"No," she answered rather quickly. "I mean, can we just talk out here? Alone?"

He nodded in understanding, "Of course."

Tenten sighed. Maybe this wouldn't be so hard.

She looked up from the ground and stared straight into his beautiful pearl eyes. She gulped. Whenever she looked into his eyes, she felt as if they were boring into her soul. Looking straight through her.

"Um, okay...uh.."

"Tenten, what is it?" He asked sternly.

She looked down at the ground and bit her lip. Her eyes widened a bit when Neji lifted her head up with his finger under her chin, forcing him to look into his milky eyes.

"You can tell me anything, Tenten," he whispered, staring into her golden-brown eyes.

She let a sigh escape her lips. Maybe this wouldn't be so hard after all. "O-Okay," she started nervously, still refusing to meet his eyes. "Do you remember the Jonin party?"

He nodded.

"And do you remember what we did _after _the party?" She asked, half-hoping he would remember, the other half hoping he wouldn't.

She watched as his face slowly reddened. He remembered.

He coughed nervously, "About that. Tenten, I've been meaning to tell you-"

"Wait, Neji," she interrupted. "I need to tell you my...uh, _news _first."

He nodded, "Alright."

She took a deep breath, _'Stay calm.'_

"I'm pre-"

"Neeeeejiiiiii-kuuuuuuuuuuuunn!" A high-pitched voice called from behind the door to the compound.

Neji flinched at the sound, and Tenten looked at him, confused.

The door swung open and the woman on the other side immediately latched herself on to the Hyuga's arm. "Neji-kun! I've been looking everywhere for you! Who's this?" The girl asked, scrunching up her nose in disgust.

"Reika, this is Tenten, my teammate. Tenten, this is Reika, my-"

"Fiance!" She announced snootily, sticking her nose up in the air.

Tenten felt her heart stop. He was engaged. He was going to get married. Of course he was. What, did she expect for him to actually _want _her? To actually _love _her?

Neji's eyes hardened, "Yes. My...fiance."

"See!" Reika said, showing off her engagement proudly. Tenten stared at the ring blankly before examining the girl. She had long, straight black hair that went down to her mid-back. She was skinny, and had a nice figure. She looked at her eyes. White eyes. She was a Hyuga.

"Reika, can you please leave us alone for moment?" Neji asked the girl.

She huffed, "Fine." She glared at Tenten before going back inside, slamming the door behind her.

"So, how long have you two been engaged?" Tenten questioned, hoping she would be able to control her tears.

"About a month or so," he answered stiffly.

"Ah," she replied solemnly.

"So, what was it you wanted to talk to me about?" Neji asked with a raised eyebrow.

She swallowed the lump in her throat. _'No point in telling him now. He's engaged. He's getting married. If I tell him, it'll just make everything more complicated than it already is.'_

"Tenten?"

_'He doesn't love me anyways. If he did, we would've denied the girl. We were drunk, and unsupervised. He didn't mean any of the things he said that night. All he sees me as is a teammate. A sparring partner. A friend. Nothing more but a friend.'_

"Tenten!"

She snapped out of her thoughts and looked up, hoping he wouldn't notice the tears that were about to fall.

"What?"

"What did you want to talk to me about?" He asked again.

"Um..." She racked her brain for any believable lies. He wouldn't take 'nothing' as an answer.

"I just wanted to say congratulations I...I hope you have a happy life." Tenten said, feeling a tear slide down her cheek. She turned around and started to walk away.

"Wait, Tenten!" He grabbed her wrist Tenten quickly wiped away her tears and looked at him.

"Yes, Neji?" She asked, feeling a spark of hope.

He nervously cleared his throat. "About that night, I...I would appreciate it if you didn't mention it to anyone. Just forget it ever happened. Please. If the Hyuga found out, I'd never have the chance to the clan's head," he pleaded, staring into her honey eyes.

She felt her heart crumble. "O-Of course. We wouldn't want that to happen, would we?" She put on her best fake smile.

He gave her a grateful smile, "Thank you, Tenten."

She nodded, feeling fresh new tears starting to spill. "Bye," she called out, turning around and running as fast as she could.

* * *

She threw open the door to her small home and collapsed on the small couch, letting her tears flow freely. It was only when she looked up from the floor that she noticed Ino, Hinata, and Sakura all standing there with their backpacks. She noted that they had tear stains on their cheeks, just like her.

"Where are y-you going?" Tenten asked the three between sobs.

"We're l-leaving," Ino answered, her own voice trembling.

"We already a-asked Tsunade-sama for permission," Sakura said.

"A-Are you c-coming?" Hinata asked the older girl, holding out her hand.

Tenten nodded uncertainly. "Let me g-get a few things..."

* * *

The four stepped past the village gates, looking back one last time before saying good-bye.

Pp1147: Okay, I didn't get to update SGAP, but I promised myself I would post this after the tenth chapter of SGAP. But I will update! When I have time.

_**REVIEW!**_


	2. Bonds

Family

Chapter Two

* * *

**Pp1147: Hello readers! Here's chapter two! Thanks to all who reviewed!**

**I dedicate this chapter to **Ayrmed**, **ukrexican17**, **Iliana **(Guest), **black head 321**, **Guest **(Guest), **FruitySmell**, and **choco-chan **(Guest)! You guys rock!**

**And extra thanks to **ukrexican17 **for helping me out with the story! You super rock!**

**Shino: *Sigh* Pp1147 does not own Naruto.**

* * *

Ino sighed tiredly as she sat down on a rock. They had been traveling for a couple of hours now, and they were all tired. Even Tenten, who could probably go a day without stopping, admitted that she was a bit tired. She didn't really like their idea, but it was better than staying in Konoha.

She thought back to when Sakura had explained the plan.

_"Okay, I asked Tsunade-sama, and she gave us permission, on one condition," Sakura trailed off, biting her lip nervously._

_"So, what's that one condition?" Ino asked the girl impatiently._

_"We have to go to Suna."_

_Ino felt her heart stop. Of all places, why Suna? Why?_

_"But we don't have to stay with them," Sakura added quickly, seeing the distressed look on her best friend's face. "We just have to give him this scroll," Sakura said pulling out a scroll that remained unopened. "Then we're safe."_

_"But for how long?" Hinata asked quietly._

_"Five years," the pink-haired medic answered almost immediately._

_"That's not what I meant," Hinata said._

_Tenten nodded in understanding. "She's right. They could get sent on a mission to Suna anytime. They could probabaly even request one!"_

_"I don't know," Sakura admitted uncertainly, "she said she would take care of it. She said the scroll would help, too."_

_They stared at the scroll in the middle of their little circle. It was a yellow, medium sized scroll with the words __**'To the Kazekage'**__ in bold. There was nothing special about it, other than the fact that it was to be read by the Kazekage and no one else. What made it so important? Were the contents really that beneficial to the girls' future lives?_

_Sakura sighed, rubbing her temples. She quickly pocketed the scroll before standing. "We need to keep moving."_

_The girls nodded before jumping up into the trees._

Ino hadn't exactly been thrilled with the idea, but she knew that they didn't have another option. She looked up at the sky. It would be too dark to travel in a couple of hours. They started moving again. If everything went okay, they would be in Suna in about two and half days.

But of course, everything didn't go okay.

A few hours after they started moving again, Tenten had jumped down from one of the branches and ran towards a bush, throwing up the contents of her lunch. Ino thought that made absolutely no sense, since it was supposed to be _morning _sickness.

Sakura had said something about different people and body types and some other stuff, but Ino was too busy rubbing Tenten's back to listen.

Ino looked up at the sky. The sun was setting, and she couldn't help but stare at the sky in awe. Streaks of pink, red, deep purple, orange, and golden yellow consumed the sky, the sun glowing as it disappeared from sight.

The sky quickly turned a midnight blue, stars twinkling and the moon shining.

"W-We need to s-set up camp," a soft voice called from behind Ino.

She turned and smiled at the timid Hyuga before nodding in agreement. "Sakura! Tenten! We should set up camp!"

The two girls in front of Ino stopped on a branch and waited for her and Hinata.

"Hinata, can you check for a clearing?" Tenten asked the girl, earning a nod in response.

"Byakugan!" Veins bulged around her eyes, and she scanned the area around them with her lavender eyes, her pupils now somewhat visible. "About fifty meters, northeast."

"Great," Tenten said as she headed in the direction Hinata had mentioned. The others followed the older girl, hoping to set up camp soon. They soon found the clearing and set up camp, sitting on logs around the campfire afterwards.

They just sat there, not knowing what to say. What could they say? That everything was going to be alright? Because it wasn't, and they knew it. They all sighed, smiling sadly as they stared at the dancing flames that provided them their much needed warmth.

Hinata stared at the dancing orange flames, but quickly turned away upon realizing that Naruto's jumpsuit was the exact same shade of orange. She felt tears start welling up in her eyes. She shook her head, not willing to let the tears fall, knowing that she would break down if she did. It had taken her so long to get him to notice her, and when he finally did, this happened. She and Naruto had created a bond; a bond that had been created slowly and painfully. And now, here she was, severing that bond that had taken her so long to make.

Sakura let herself become lost in the silence of the forest and the warmth of the fire. It had all been going so well. Sasuke had left Orochimaru, and he was starting to warm up to everyone. She and Sasuke had gone out on a date. They had formed a bond. They had all even become Jonin. But that was the downfall, Sakura thought bitterly. Tsunade had insisted on throwing a party to celebrate them reaching the next rank. Sakura bit her lip as the memories came rushing back. All happy memories, except for one.

Tenten sighed as she stared down at the ground. She and Neji were best friends. They had kept each other sane during their Genin and Chunin days. They had been there for each other every single waking hour of their lives. They had a special bond. Eventually, they saw each other as more than just best friends. Well, she did. She wasn't too sure about the white-eyed Jonin. She had always admired him, but then she had started to feel for him in a way that ninja weren't supposed to- weren't _allowed _to -feel. And she didn't bother telling him either-she knew he was way out of her league, so she didn't even bother trying. But when they were standing outside, _alone_, she just couldn't help it. She glared at the dying flames before looking up at the moon- the white moon.

Ino blinked away the tears that were welling up in her eyes. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Everything was going to be okay, she kept telling herself. So what if her childhood friend had a girlfriend? Who cared if he didn't give a shit about their child? She sure didn't, that's for sure. Ino mentally scolded herself for being so stubborn. Of course she cared. She and Shikamaru had a special bond. And now it was completey broken. Torn apart. Shattered. All because they had sex, she got pregnant, and then a couple weeks later, Shikamaru decided to get himself a girlfriend. And Temari no less. She felt betrayed. She felt hurt. She felt broken, just like their bond.

Ino looked up and the rapidly dying fire, watching the others as they headed toward their individual tents. She did the same and headed for her forest green tent, looking up at the sky one last time before crawling in, whispering a soft goodnight to the others. _'We'll be okay.'_

* * *

Sasuke sighed as he headed upstairs to get ready for bed. He opened the door to his bedroom and looked around the dark room. He stared at the bed and felt himself heat up. This was where it had happened. This was where he and Sakura had made love. He frowned when he recalled his ex's recent visit, no more than an hour or two earlier.

She was pregnant, she claimed. He had merely snorted. He knew she wasn't pregnant. It was one time. But he knew that it was a possibility. What if she was pregnant? What was she planning to do? What was _he _going to do?

And the look on her face when he said he didn't believe her. She looked so _broken_. He couldn't shake the image out of his head, no matter how hard he tried.

He growled and slammed the door shut, stomping down the hallway and throwing open the door to an empty bedroom. He threw back the sheets before laying down on the bed. He would figure it all out tomorrow, he decided.

* * *

Shikamaru waved to Temari as she headed out the door. He closed the door before laying down on the couch. He closed his eyes, hoping to take a nap, but he knew it was hopeless. He groaned before sitting upright, placing his head in his hands.

Ino was pregnant with his child. He refused to believe it. It was only one time, he kept telling himself. But he knew that one time was all it took, just like the blonde kunoichi said. But someone else could've gotten her pregnant, he told himself. And as much as he wanted to believe that that was the case, he knew that it wasn't. Ino wasn't like that, no matter what people thought.

It was then that he realized he was a father, and Ino was the mother. He took a deep breath, deciding that he would take care of it all tomorrow. He layed down on the couch once again, willing himself to fall asleep.

* * *

Naruto yawned noisily as he threw away an empty bowl of instant ramen. He scratched his head before heading over to his small bedroom, jumping onto his bed. He put his hands behind his head and stared up at the ceiling.

_'Hmm, I wonder why Hinata-chan came over today. Whoa, since when did I start calling her Hinata-CHAN? The only person I call '-chan' is Sakura. I mean Sakura-chan. Dammit teme, you bastard. You got her before me! Hinata-chan looked nervous when she came over. Wonder why. Well, at least she promised not to say anything about what happened. Man, she looked really pretty that night. And I felt really weird when we were dancing. Hmm... Man, I'm tired. I'm goin' to bed.'_

Naruto sighed before closing his eyes, allowing himself to fall into a deep slumber.

* * *

Neji sighed as he closed the door to his bedroom, the only place he could be alone. He really didn't want to go through with the engagement, but he had decided that it would be much easier to become the clan's head if he were married to a Hyuga from the main branch.

He crawled into in his bed, grateful that he wasn't being forced to sleep in the room as Reika. He absolutely despised the woman, and nothing would change that. The only women that he could tolerate were Hinata, Hanabi, and Tenten.

Tenten...

Why had she come earlier? She had seemed rather nervous, he noted with a frown. Tenten was never nervous. She was always confident, he had learned over time. She said that she had come to congratulate him, but she didn't even know about the engagement. Neji furrowed his brow.

He was glad that she had agreed to keep _it _a secret, but he was upset that she didn't tell him her true reason for coming over to the compound. He sighed before closing his pale eyes, deciding that he would ask her about it tomorrow.

* * *

**Pp1147: Well, that's chapter two! What do you think will happen 'tomorrow'? Hmm? Well. Reviews would be amazing, follows and favorites would be appreciated, and flames will be given to my super adorable Tepig!**

**Shino: What's a Tepig?**

**Pp1147: GASP! SHINO! Do you have any idea what Pokémon even IS?**

**Shino: ...**

**Pp1147: Oh. My. Blob nuts. Excuse me while I show Shino what Pokémon is. Again, reviews would be amazing, and so would follows and favorites. Until next time!**


End file.
